


like honey

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The bottle rested in his hands and he observed the cap had this shiny, wet look to it, which made sense since Koganegawa had just drunk from it.</i> </p><p><i>The words </i>indirect kiss<i> flashed through Sakunami’s mind and the room suddenly felt half-dozen degrees warmer. He popped the cap open and stared at it one more time before lifting it to fit it against his lips—</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	like honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Datekou Week day 1: First Years! 
> 
> I love Kogane and Sakunami and I hope someday we'll get more details about their friendship! In the meantime, I'll make do with headcanons~ Huge thanks to Isy for betaing!

Inside the gym, Sakunami took a moment to stand by the sidelines to rest and observe the new iron wall trying hard not to crumble apart.

Koganegawa had once again collided against Futakuchi’s shoulder with too much momentum, sending the whole defense into disarray. The sounds of shoes sliding over the smooth floor and the deep echo of volleyballs colliding against arms and ground bounced off the walls, surrounding them. It was just another usual afternoon for the Datekou members.

The tweet of a whistle reached Sakunami and he opened his eyes, wondering vaguely when he had closed them. He gazed around the gym and noticed the blockers were slowly making their way towards the sideline. Sakunami, not wanting to be caught just loitering around, quickly walked towards the bench.

Kneeling in front of his belongings, he occupied himself with pulling out a huge water bottle from his backpack. Water bottle safely placed on the edge of the bench, he proceeded to make a show of closing his backpack as he had heard shuffling behind him, really close to him, indicating his teammates had approached him.

With a small smile on his face, he turned around to greet them, reaching for the water bottle at the same time. His eyes opened in a comical fashion and his whole face changed into anxiety when his hand groped at the air, the bottle nowhere to be found.

He whipped his face around so quickly he didn’t hear Futakuchi’s surprised ‘woah’ at the seemingly random change in demeanor. He was too occupied frantically looking under and around the bench for the damn bottle—it was new, and his mom was going to kill him if he lost it.

Without his noticing, a presence loomed upon him, blocking the lights from the gym reflectors and casting a huge shadow over him.

“What’s wrong?” Koganegawa asked behind him.

Giving up, Sakunami sighed and turned with a pitiful smile, his eyes downcast.

“I can’t find my wa—” He paused, spotting the water bottle innocently resting in Koganegawa’s right hand.

A frown immediately set on his face.

Was this some sort of elaborate joke? He was about to voice his concern when, to his horror, he was witness in slow motion at how Koganegawa lifted the bottle to his face, popped open the cap and—

“Don’t—”

Sakunami’s protest was really weak, so there was no way Koganegawa had heard it.

He fit the open cap against plump lips and squeezed the bottle, sucking the life out of it.

“Oh my god,” Sakunami exclaimed dimly at the sight. His knees gave out and he unceremoniously crumpled against the bench. His undivided attention was focused on Koganegawa’s throat where his adam’s apple happily bobbed as he chugged down Sakunami’s water.

Sakunami unconsciously gulped.

A refreshed sigh escaped Koganegawa’s lips and he pushed the cap to close the bottle before swinging it left and right, like a pendulum, apparently still unaware of what he had done.

“What?” he asked, since Sakunami kept giving him a shocked look.

“My water, that’s my water,” Sakunami murmured.

Koganegawa frowned and lifted the water bottle, inspecting it closely. Realization dawned on him and he blushed and ducked his head, handing the bottle to Sakunami.

“My bad,” he said before walking to his backpack and pulling out his own water bottle. It didn’t even look like Sakunami’s.

The bottle rested in his hands and he observed the cap had this shiny, wet look to it, which made sense since Koganegawa had just drunk from it.

The words _indirect kiss_ flashed through Sakunami’s mind and the room suddenly felt half-dozen degrees warmer. He popped the cap open and stared at it one more time before lifting it to fit it against his lips—

“You’re up, Sakunami,” Futakuchi called, and Sakunami jumped, feeling like he had been caught committing a crime.

“Sure!” he called back as he pushed the cap back into the bottle so it wouldn’t spill. The motion wet his thumb and he pressed it against his shorts, drying it.

 _What a waste_ , he thought as he left the water bottle on the bench and stepped onto the court.

The implications of that thought, however, would only assault him at the privacy of his bedroom in the wee hours of the night—just as he considered how nice Koganegawa lips looked pressed against his water bottle.

Initially, he was so mortified by his thoughts he couldn’t fall asleep for another two hours, but after some thinking he realized he had been mostly flustered by the fact that it _had_ been Koganegawa, and if any other team member had drunk from his bottle, he wouldn’t even bat an eyelid. This particular piece of information had heavier implications on its own, but it was enough to temporarily soothe Sakunami’s heart and send him to blissful sleep.

The following morning, he spent a good chunk of class time just looking at Koganegawa—or more specifically at Koganegawa’s lips. They were slightly pink and had a really nice shape. Sakunami noticed they were a tiny bit chapped, but it wasn’t evident whenever Koganegawa caught him staring and grinned at him, his lips stretching across his face and giving way to pearly-white teeth.

He couldn’t help but notice Koganegawa had the particular habit of pushing his mechanical pencil against his lips and chewing at the blunt tip, leaving tooth marks all over it. Sakunami couldn’t rip his gaze from the glistening tip of the mechanical pencil, wet with saliva. It was such a normal habit, a lot of people took stuff to their mouth while they were focused or when they were distracted, but this particular habit made Sakunami’s heart thump louder in his chest, and the nape of his neck and tip of his ears felt twenty times hotter than usual.

For some reason, looking at his teammate’s mouth also made him strangely thirsty.

During lunchtime, he thought maybe he had to do something about his newfound interest for Koganegawa’s mouth.

But his approach was a more pragmatic one—after a lot of thinking, he realized going to Koganegawa and kissing him was totally out of the question, at least for now, but cashing in the indirect kiss he didn’t get before was a possibility that thrilled him. He had washed his own bottle, so it’s not like he could use it for an indirect kiss, but as Koganegawa and him ate, he noticed Koganegawa had pulled out his bottle and had drunk from it at least one.

“May I have some water?” he asked politely and the other boy a nodded cheerfully, handing the bottle.

He stared at the wet cap and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and pressing the bottle to his lips.

The water that filled his mouth was the sweetest water he had ever tasted.

“Thanks,” he said, placing the bottle on Koganegawa’s table. He felt heat rising to his neck and face, but hoped it wasn’t as noticeable as he felt it.

“Anytime, buddy!” Koganegawa’s lips stretched across his face in a goofy grin.

After, Sakunami stopped bringing water to school altogether. Anytime he felt thirsty, he asked Koganegawa to share with him. This seemed to satiate some of his need, but deep within him he knew a new thirst was swelling in him—it had to do with the way Koganegawa’s refreshed sigh after drinking water made him shiver and how his eyes followed the swipe of Koganegawa’s tongue across his lips when he tried to catch any stray drops of water.

When his performance at practices diminished because he was distracted by Koganegawa’s mouth, he figured his temporary plan had to be reassessed into a more drastic one. Also, Sakunami had found out Koganegawa’s water was not enough for the both of them, and staying thirsty during practice because he didn’t bring his own water wasn’t a good idea anymore.  

Then Futakuchi approached him to ask if there was anything going on, because he was performing badly at practices, and Sakunami felt like he had maybe hit rock bottom. He offered a sincere apology to his captain, and explained that he planned to keep doing his very best from now on.

From the next day on, he began bringing his own water bottle again and somehow he made an effort to spend less time with Koganegawa. It was probably unfair to shorten their quality time so one-sidedly, but he didn’t want to be the reason why the team lost in upcoming matches.

Nothing happened for a few days. Koganegawa didn’t comment on anything, but Sakunami was so focused in getting back on his usual volleyball level, he didn’t notice how Koganegawa often stared at him longingly, perhaps wondering what he had done wrong.

It turned out that Koganegawa’s volleyball got more awful than normal, and Sakunami sighed heavily every time the coach gave him a side cast glance—it wasn’t that the other boy was his responsibility, but he wanted to help him in every way possible.

After one of the most difficult practices they had faced, Sakunami steeled himself and approached Koganegawa, who was sitting against the gym wall with a tower covering his head and obscuring his face.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Sakunami asked in a friendly tone, hoping it was enough to convey his worry.

Koganegawa lifted his face and looked at the boy standing before him, genuine surprise filling his eyes. His whole face lit up after a few beats and he practically beamed at Sakunami.

“You’re not mad at me anymore?”

“I—was I mad at you?” Sakunami asked, confused. He didn’t think the other boy had done anything in the last few days besides being very distracting. And that wasn’t a reason to be upset.

“You started bringing your own water, and then you stopped having lunch with me.” Koganegawa’s tone sounded really petty, and his lower lip curled up into a pout. Sakunami smiled at how absurdly adorable he looked.

“Sorry, you’re right. I should have told you what was going on,” he sighed, patting Koganegawa’s big head under the towel.

“I was having trouble concentrating on volleyball; even the captain told me about my bad performance, but it’s all fine now. We can eat lunch together tomorrow,” he continued, and Koganegawa’s whole face lit up again as he nodded happily.

“And we’ll share water again, too?” he asked as he stood up and took a pleading hold of Sakunami’s hands.

“Erm, I don’t think we need to do that anymore,” he replied mildly, feeling a bit guilty.

“Why! Water tastes better when I share it with you,” Koganegawa’s petulant tone was back, but instead of annoying Sakunami, the statement echoed inside his head, causing his face and neck to bloom into a bright pink blush.

“Ehh!” he exclaimed, pulling his hands from the hold the other boy had on them to use them to cover his face.

“Kogane-kun, but isn’t that like,” he stuttered, “a-an indirect kiss?”

Voicing his recent recurrent thoughts out loud had made Sakunami even more flustered, but it was worth it when he saw Koganegawa’s face matching him in color as realization hit him.

“Boys.” The coach walked in on them, making them both jump. He looked at them minutely, registering their red and bewildered faces, and sighed.

“Stop thinking about indecent things and concentrate on volleyball, please,” he finished sternly and walked away, sighing again and murmuring something about teens being so difficult.

Koganegawa followed him with his gaze and when he was outside of hearing range, he turned to look at Sakunami. They simply started at each other for a long moment before erupting into companionable laughter. Koganegawa’s lips stretched widely around his grin and Sakunami felt a pang in his chest—would his lips be as sweet as the water he had tasted?

They stumbled together into the deserted changing room and when Sakunami was removing his knee pads, a big finger poked his left shoulder, and lips collided against his when he turned his head.

Time stopped.

What surprised him was that the other boy’s dry and rough lips felt like a feather’s touch against his. His lips tingled, and his earlier idea about what it would taste like exploded in his mind, making it the only thing he could think about—he peeked his tongue out and ran it against the seam of Konanegawa’s mouth, sneaking it into it when the other boy’s lips parted, and experimentally pressing it into his tongue. It was like tasting raw honey, a sweet and syrupy nectar that made him dizzy. His ears registered noise—a sigh here, a moan there—and felt embarrassed when he realized they were coming from his mouth.

“Well, that was better than the water,” Koganegawa commented softly when their lips parted, and Sakunami couldn’t help but laugh softly to hide his embarrassment. Fingers found his and squeezed, Sakunami was suddenly aware that his whole body was trembling with adrenaline.

“We should do this more often,” he blurted out, and Koganegawa raised both eyebrows in surprise before grinning knowingly.

“Right?” he said, laughing.

“You’re always coming up with great ideas, Sakunami,” he added before pressing his sweet, sweet lips, like honey, against Sakunami’s, not for the last time on that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts with me about this pairing :D Please join me in the KoganeSaku army!


End file.
